Fidelius
by Midnight Star and DragonFire
Summary: Fidelius, Loyalty...the story of Sirius Black's trial...bad at summaries, just pls r/r, really appreciated!!


  


# _Fidelis_

  
Oh God, oh my God, what is happening? I cannot believe...it hurts...my life, gone...my friends are...I cannot say it...why can't they underst-...nothing's right? How did this happen...cold....  
GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! You are _innocent!_ They will not condemn an innocent man...Dumbledore will not condemn me...they will understand...  
I'm so cold...Dumbledore will convict me...Wormtail will go free...lying, cheating, spying traitor...I will murder hi- but I'll never get out of here...oh God, there is no light at the end of my tunnel...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, as to my knowledge, Sirius Black was the Potters Secret Keeper."   
"Professor Dumbledore, would they make any plans without informing you?" Bartemius Crouch asked.   
"I believe it unlikely."   
"You may step down. Remus Lupin, come forward!" Crouch called. Lupin came ahead, and threw a look of revulsion at me. I could not bear it they must know-...  
"I didn't do it! Listen to me! I'm inno-..." I yelled.  
"Be quiet or we shall _make_ you, Black." Crouch snarled. "Ah, Mr.Lupin, how long have you been a friend of the Potters?"   
"Ever since the beginning of Hogwarts."   
"How was the Potters relationship with the accused, Sirius Black."   
"They were like- brothers...how _could_ you, Sirius? And poor Peter too! You traitor!" Lupin exclaimed. I cringed.   
"Mr. Lupin will please refrain from addressing Sirius Black. In your opinion, did Black betray the Potters?"   
"Yes." Lupin said and stalked away, without being dismissed.   
A babble arose and Barty Crouch spoke to a few people at the table for a few seconds.   
"I- we, have decided, owing to the nature of this heinous crime, the other heads of Department, the minister and myself have decided _not_ to grant Sirius Black's request for trial." Barty Crouch stopped and glared balefully at me.   
My face drained of colour. I could see my hands shaking. Crouch continued.   
"We find you guilty and sentence you to life entombment in Azkaban for the murders of James Potter, Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew. We find you guilty of consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I myself, sincerely hope that you suffer before you go mad." He stopped. I thought he might spit on me.   
"Take him away!" The Dementors grasped my arms and a chill ran through me. Innocent, _Innocent_...I am INNOCENT! A voice screamed repeatedly in my head.   
Lupin did not look at me. Dumbledore had a sort of mix between pity and disgust on his face.   
"Remus! You are my friend, don't you believe me? I didn't do it! James was my best friend!" I screamed.   
"Fuck you, Sirius, let their names never cross your lips again. You sully their memory." Lupin shouted. Dumbledore looked taken aback. Remus _never_ swore...  
He trembled slightly and swallowed. "Never..." He said menacingly. "Never, call me a friend again."   
He stalked away yet again. A howl wrenched from my very soul...why did they not believe me? I could still remember the night...I found the blasted house. ..the bodies.   
It was all my fault...I should have remained the Secret Keeper. Pettigrew...the traitor, murderer... I should have never let him become the Keeper...   
I should have been suspicious when he came and offered to become the Secret Keeper. With reasons too complex to have been thought out by his feeble mind...his cowardice was so evident. Hindsight showed me so lucidly what I had failed to percieve at the time.   
We should have suspected Pettigrew all along...Pettigrew- Wormtail suits him better...Wormtail, lowlife, scum...the almost Squib.   
If I could just get my hands on him...I would tear him limb from fucking limb with my bare hands. Just one second and I will commit the murder for which I have been imprisoned.   
I fell forwards as the Dementors pushed me into my cell. The darkness seemed palpable, swirling in dizzying cirles around me. Entwining me forever...I would never be forgiven...forever, all would think that I, Sirius Black, murdered my best friend.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"What?" Cornelius Fudge seemed unnerved.   
"I would like your newspaper...I miss doing the crossword." I said, as clearly as I could. Fudge thrust the paper through the bars quickly, as if afraid I would grab his arm.   
He was surprised I was not a lunatic...innocence and being an Animagi were the only reasons and he did not know either.   
He got up quickly and left, not even bothering to say goodbye.   
The hand that clutched the Daily Prophet shook. I scrutinised the picture further...a Wizarding family in Egypt, yet that was not what interested me..perching on top of the youngest boy's shoulder was a rat.   
Not just any rat...a rat I had seen before...a rat missing one toe...the rat that sometimes turned into a person, for the rat was his real self. My mind focussed clearer than it had for fourteen years.   
Revenge, I would get revenge. For Lily, for James...and for little Harry. My godson...who does not even know me...  
But soon I will see both Harry and my old 'friend' Wormtail...very soon. I must escape. I would escape.   
Nothing but death would prevent me...and death would be a bliss...a yearned for cessation of suffering and injustice. Peace...  
But before that vengeance must be wrought.   
My lips twisted into a cruel smile. My first in years. I felt closer to the Dark Wizard I was accused of being than ever.   
My mind exploded with rage and hatred. Yet only one short sentence fell from my lips.  
"He's at Hogwarts." I whispered. 


End file.
